


11th!Doctor x Reader: Mad Music

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Music, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There can't be anyone madder than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th!Doctor x Reader: Mad Music

**Author's Note:**

> Note: When I say mad, I mean crazy. You know, in the sense of, "You've gone mad!" xoxo

You danced around your room in the TARDIS happily. You were in such a good mood today. You had put on your favorite dance music and had been dancing round your room for a while, jumping on your bed, spinning in circles, pretending to play instruments. The current song ended and the next one came on. A humongous smile found its way onto your face; your favorite song of all time was playing. You could barely contain yourself as you jumped for joy, bouncing high off of your bed. Although, you didn't notice your door open, nor did you notice the Doctor lean against the door frame and watch you. You were too busy dancing madly.  
"Having fun?" a voice spoke from the doorway. You stopped and turned to look at the Doctor's face with a smile. You jumped off of your bed and skipped towards him, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the bed, jumping high into the air. He did so with you, not wanting to reduce your sudden good mood. You two jumped through the rest of the song in circles, your (HC) hair bouncing and his purple jacket flapping. Suddenly, he slipped and fell back first onto your bed at the end of the song, causing you to shriek and fall next to him. It was the end of the playlist. You giggled, your mood not broken, but raised even more. He smiled at you. He loved it when you were happy like this. It lifted his own spirits, which helped in many ways. It told him you were happy and healthy, and that he didn’t need to worry as often as he found himself doing.  
"Doctor?" you said, snapping him out of his thoughts. You laughed. "Sorry I made you dance around with me. I must've looked completely mad." He chuckled at you.  
"You're talking to the madman with the box," he said. "Of course you don't look mad."  
"I'm completely mad."  
"Well, I'm madder."  
"I don't think you could get madder than me dancing round."  
"I made a sonic screwdriver because I got bored and had cabinets to put up."  
"I jumped in your time machine."  
"I own the time machine." You thought for a moment. Only one response that could be madder than that.  
"I love you." You stared at him, as if he had anything madder than that.  
"I love you, too," he said.


End file.
